warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
BriarClan/Dead Clan Members
Former Leaders: Briarstar: A jet black she-cat with sparkling gold and amber eyes. Killed by Flamestar. (Cotton) Featherstar: A dark gray she-cat with violet eyes. Killed by Blackhawk and Larkshadow of FallingClan. (Cotton) Former Medicine Cats: Greenwillow -Black she-cat, with amber eyes, a bit erratic. (Bird) Former Senior Warriors: Ashfang: black and gray tabby tom. Killed by Owlsorrow(talon) of FallingClan. (Cotton) Puddlewhisker: Black tom with black eyes (Cotton) Flashfeather: White she-cat with soft amber eyes. Shadowflight's sister and the complete opposite of him. (Cinderstar) Shadowflight: Black tom with sharp amber eyes. Flashfeather's brother and the complete opposite of her. (Cinderstar) Spiderleg: Black tom with red dot on his back. (Cotton) Stonefur: dark gray tom (Cotton) Dawnlight: Dark gray she-cat (Cotton) Lemonsplash- A cliaco she-cat with yellow eyes. (Meadow) Former Warriors: Wingfeather- A black she-cat with a wing on her back, Green eyes (Meadow) Left the clan because a rouge (Tomwhisker) made her expet his kits(15), she got picked up by an eagle, and taken to Rainbowclan. Discoverypelt - Blue tom with white dots all over his pelt and hazel eyes. (Dead) Left the clan due to his disagreement with Briarstar's decision and his difference in pelt color. Now lives in WillowClan. Limesplash- A Cliaco she-cat with lime green eyes (Meadow) Darkfire: Black tom (Cotton) Shellfur: Black and white tom (Cotton) Trailforger - Light brown tom with white paws and blue eyes. (Dead) Finchfrost: A light gray tom with green eyes. (Cotton) Snowpoppy: Black and white she-cat with blue eyes. Killed by Larkshadow. (Cotton) Mothlight: light gray she-cat. Killed by Larkshadow. (Cotton) Shyheart - black she cat with amber eyes (???) Greenwhisker- a black she-cat with green eyes. Left for FoxClan (Meadow) Eaglesky- a tortishell tom with blue eyes. Left for FoxClan (Meadow) Stormfoot - dark blue-grey tom with black stripes and stormy dark blue eyes. (Vi) Wolfsoul - dark brown she-cat with black-and-white paws, a fluffy chest, and bright green eyes. (Vi) Acaiberry - dark red she-cat with a white-tipped tail, darker, almost black, paws, a paler muzzle, and purple eyes. (Vi) Foxshadow - reddish-brown she-cat with a white-and-black muzzle, black ears, paws, and tail-tip, and bright blue eyes. (Vi) Pinebark: black she-cat. Left for FallingClan (Cotton) Grasswing: light gray she-cat. Killed by Coalfire of FallingClan (Cotton) Footheart- a grey tabby tom.(Meadow) Paleeye- a cream tabby tom with one working eye (Meadow) Greyheart- a blueish-grey tom with black eyes (Meadow) Nighttail: Black tom (Cotton) Snowflower: Black and white she-kit (Cotton) Leafpoppy: gray she-kit with white stripes and black spots (Cotton) Leafwind - Light green tom with darker green stripes going down his back and amber eyes. (Dead) Coralmoon - Red and blue she-cat with bright green eyes. (Dead) Whitemoon: white/silver she-cat with bright green eyes and one black foot. (Leafeh) Sweetmeadow- black-and-white she-cat w/ large green eyes (Rain) Loudclaw - Silver tabby tom with three black stripes running down his back. Black tailtip, emerald green eyes. (Loud) Badgerfur- Black and white striped tabby tom with amber eyes. He is small and fast, and has a tear on his left ear. (Tangle) Shadowfrost: Shadowy gray tom. Killed by Onemoon of FallingClan. (Cotton) Orchidheart- Black shecat with a white tail, paws, and muzzle, along with beautiful amber eyes (Leaf) Sootfoot: Black tom. Killed by Coalfire of FallingClan. (Cotton) Barksong: white and gray tabby tom. Killed by Darkfire of FallingClan (Cotton) Deepsnow: gray and black tom. Killed by Darkfire of FallingClan (Cotton) Spottedecho: light gray and silver she-cat with black spotted wings. Killed by Darkfire of FallingClan (Cotton) Whitepelt: White tom with light blue eyes. Killed by Larkshadow of FallingClan (Cotton) Grasspelt - Grayish tom with bright green eyes that match the grass. Has a dark gray tuft above his eyes, though it turns a bright gold when he feels his blood lust, as does his left eye turn blue. Cunning, a bit lazy, and enjoys border patrols. Killed by Darkflower of FallingClan. (Shuckle) Oakbranch: Light brown and white tom with green eyes. Adopted by Mistystar, originally Snowpoppy's. Killed by Owlsorrow(talon) of FallingClan. (Cotton) Shimmerkit: Silver she-cat with soft blue eyes. Found wandering the forest by Flashfeather. (Cinder) Wreathkit: skinny silver tabby kit tom that is orphaned and just recently foun itself in the BriarClan camp. (Cinder) Lilypetal - calico she-cat with green eyes. (Cinder) Bramblestrike - Brown tabby tom with amber eyes. (Cinder) Windpool: Beautiful black she-cat with silver stripes. Sister of Breezecloud of RunningClan. (Holly) Scorpionsting - Long haired dark gray, strikingly handsome tom with dark ocean blue eyes. Charming, slightly arrogant, and a gentlemen. (Shuckle) Birdtalon - Raven black she-cat with sharp green eyes. (Bird) Radioactivesoul - Handsome gray tom with a black radioactive symbol on his chest and a black-tipped tail, paws, and ears. He has crackling green eyes flecked with amber and gold. A fierce fighter, strong, and very noble, and believes justice must always be fulfilled. (Holly) Bravehunter - Very dark brown, lightly built, slightly long-haired tom with piercing green eyes. A nice guy in conversation, but during fights has been known to go completely insane. Extremely skilled fighter, especially in one on one combat. (Shuckle) Comorantwing - Black long-haired she-cat with blue eyes. Sweet, a natural genius, and thinks much quicker than any cat. Has the power to disappear into the wind and reappear wherever the wind takes her. Though nice, she has a certain rage that grabs ahold of her when injured, and will stop at nothing to kill who she needs to in this state. (Shuckle) Thrushfeather - Huge brown tom with icy blue eyes, large, muscular shoulders and a big head. Quiet, sometimes inappropiate, and is the only one able to calm Comorantwing's rage. (Shuckle) Former Apprentices: Dewpaw: light gray she-cat with black stripes. (Cotton) Shadepaw: shadowy gray tabby tom (Cotton) Snakepaw: black tom (Cotton) Azurepaw - A tom whos pelt fades from white to black at his hanches and tail. bright, almost neon blue eyes. Killed by unknown causes. (Rhy) Petalpaw - black she-cat with gray flecks, and green eyes. (Vi) Former Kits: 5 Unnamed Kits: Mothlight's kits Fawnkit: White she-kit with light green eyes. Adopted, originally Snowpoppy's. (Cotton) Former Elders: Moonfire: Black and gray tom with dull amber eyes. (Cotton) Soulfire: A shadowy gray tom with gray eyes. Can see the dead. (Cotton) Wolffang: black and gray tabby tom with dark blue eyes. Retired early due to failing eye sight. (Cotton) Fernfur: white and gray she-cat. Retired early due to crippled paw. (Cotton) Blossomtail: Black and white queen with light blue eyes. Decided to stay a queen to take care of kits.(Cotton) Icecloud: gray tabby she-cat with violet eyes. Killed by The Fallen Empire. (Cotton) Nightbreeze: black tom with amber eyes. Killed by The Fallen Empire. (Cotton) Gorsestripe: Gray she-cat with black stripes and blue eyes. Killed by the Fallen Empire. (Cotton) Category:BriarClan Category:Deceased Character